vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vidar
Vidar is the current chief deity of Norse mythology and the leader in Asgard. He is also the third son of Odin and the younger brother of Thor and Baldur. Appearance Vidar is a tall handsome man who appears to be Northern European in his early twenties. He has unkempt white-golden hair and golden eyes. He wears a fitting white, sleeveless suit with nordic-styled gauntlets on each of his arms. Personality Vidar appeared to be an easy going person, as seen when he laughs as Vali became exasperated when he saw him. His carefree behavior was noted to be the same as his father Odin and older brother Baldur. History Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Powers & Abilities God Abilities Immense Strength: Being the current chief deity of Norse mythology, Vidar is extremely powerful, being chosen to become the leader of Asgard after Odin's absence. When using his mystical boots, his power is comparable to Thor. Using Ragnarök Earth Eater, Vidar can fight on par with Arthur in his Pseudo-Dragon Deification armor. He is strong enough to make Fenrir, the God Devouring Wolf, cower in fear at the sight of him. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Vidar has immense skill in hand-to-hand combat. His kicks are enhanced by his magic armored shoes, created by Odin to counter Fenrir. He is said to be comparable to Thor when combining the power of his boots with his excellent kicking techniques, being able to easily blow away High-Class Vampyres and Demons. When combined with his Ragnarök Earth Eater, Vidar's skill allows him to fight on par with Arthur's Pseudo-Dragon Deification form. Immense Speed: Vidar is extremely fast due to his focus on using his legs as his primary means of attack. He was able to keep up with Arthur in his Cardinal Crimson Incursio. After equipping Ragnarök Earth Eater, his speed surpassed Arthur in his Pseudo-Dragon Deification. Expert Magician: Vidar excels in using all kinds of magic, whether to attack, support his allies or even weaken opponents. He can also use strengthening magic to enhance his body. During his match against Arthur's team in Volume 25, he was able to use a binding magic circle to ensure his Fimbulvetr Shot would hit Arthur. Flight: During the events of Volume 25, Vidar has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Mystical Boots: Vidar's signature weapons, which Odin made as a countermeasure against the God-Devouring Wolf Fenrir. These boots increase his powers to that, when combined with his kicking techniques is able to rival Thor, one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. These boots were modified after Grigori helped the Norse Faction replicate the Ancient Gear System using the Yggdrasil, letting Vidar store Midgardsormr's jewel and dons his Ragnarök Earth Berserker when he decides to use it. Ragnarök Earth Berserker ( ): An artificial version of Overdrive armor similar to that of Azazel's Vermilion Another Down Fall Armor. Inspired by Elaine's pact with Aoqin and Siegfried's pact with Fafnir, Vidar made a pact with Midgardsormr so he could use the Dragon King as the power source for this armor. The armor takes the shape of a greyish-silver full-body suit of dragon-armor, with particular complexity and bulk applied to the legs, and twin cannons on the back. The armor also contains boosters that enhance Vidar's speed to levels that even Arthur in his Pseudo-DxDxB armor finds hard to keep up with. In this form, he can fight on par with Arthur Pendragon's Pseudo-Diabolus Dragon Beast form. * Fimbulvetr Shot: One of Ragnarök Earth Berserker's signature moves. Vidar concentrates enormous divine aura on his feet which is further enhanced by Midgardsormr’s power. After bouncing off a magic circle he creates in the air, Vidar lets out an extremely powerful kick capable of sending a Pseudo-Dragon Arthur flying a great distance, while also shattering both the armor parts in Arthur's chest and Incinerate Anthem's shield form. Vidar can also temporarily trap his opponents with a magic circle to immobilize them just enough time to land his attack properly. ** Fimbulvetr Cannon: * Víðarr Smasher: Ragnarök Earth Berserker's own version of the Longinus Smasher. Like the Longinus Smasher, an launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. Trivia * Two of Ragnarök Earth Eater's signature moves, Fimbulvetr Shot and Cannon is another name of Fimbulwinter, a great winter that is the prelude to the events of Ragnarök. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mythological Figures Category:Asgard